


Air and earth

by szikra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Opposites Attract, earth and air, late night meta-like thoughts sent as a present, the time totally shows on the quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air and earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what is your name here Evi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=what+is+your+name+here+Evi), [matanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matanee/gifts).



People say opposites attract. They see that it’s because opposites are different, that they complement each other - but they usually don’t see that difference is not always a problem.

It has never really been a problem for Steve and Bucky.

You see, Steve was like air, like the wind in Bucky’s hair. You could say it was because he was so light, back in the fourties, but Bucky thought that he was like air because he had high hopes and always chased his dreams of becoming fighting in the war, of helping the country getting back its freedom, like freeing a caged bird, he chased that dream like eagles stalk their prey. Steve had wings to reach it.

He liked air. He liked jumping, he liked jumping without parachutes, and being completely free, feeling the air on his face, and the wind’s bite on his cheeks. Once he landed, he rolled, jumped, kicked, like he wanted to go back into the air, and it helped him, it guided his shield…

Until the Winter Soldier stopped it with his metal arm. He stood with both legs flexed to the ground, like Bucky always did, he was so rationalistic, Steve remembers, and now he is even more grounded. Even his arm is from the riches of the earth, but then, so is Steve’s shield. And he is like, he’d never want to loose balance, he’d never raise his feet up from the ground if he could, so he catches the shield, and he steps away from exploding cars in the last second. He needs his ground, to not loose his memories again.

His ground is - Steve. The air. And Steve is happy to become the foundation of his life, to lift Bucky up again, to make him fly.

Because earth and air might be opposites - but they also complement each other. And in that moment, it doesn’t matter, that they stood on different sides. They are together again, and you will need Atlas to separate the sky from it’s beloved earth.


End file.
